Prowler
The Prowler is a hull classification of a type of support ship used by the UNSC Navy and the Office of Naval Intelligence. As their name suggests, Prowlers are primarily used to gather intelligence, initiate electronic warfare and electronic-counter measures and occasionally, to lay down a field of stealthed HORNET nuclear mines. Prowlers can also be used as stealthed mobile launch platforms of the UNSC's Horizon MIRV missiles. At only 185 meters long, the Prowler is the smallest type of warship the Navy and ONI operates. It is even smaller than a Corvette. Overview The Prowlers are the eyes and ears of the Navy and ONI in the field. With their stealth features, these ships can slip through enemy radar without being detected, unless that is they fire their armaments. Unlike other stealth ships of space-borne navies which utilizes an active camouflage system, the Prowlers used by the UNSC uses matte black stealth ablative coating to make themselves invisible to radar and any other scanners. The matte black coating assists in hiding the Prowler from the naked eye as well as the color of the coating is very similar to the darkness of space. Due to their support role, Prowlers are not equipped with any of the more robust armaments that other Navy ships possess, namely the MAC gun. Layout A Prowler is 185 meters long and it is shaped like a bird of prey. It has two large wings which go on each side of the Prowler's hull. The bridgei s located at the front of the ship. On the mid section of the Prowler, a large circular radar, very much like those used by 21st century AWACs' is located. Tactical Laser Systems are installed throughout several locations of the ships hull, ensuring an overlapping field of fire. There are also several cargo bays where the Prowler can deploy a dropship or even a bomb. Missile launch tubes for its Horizon MIRV missiles are located at the front of the ship. Specifications Dimensions A Prowler is 185 meters long, 75 meters wide and 39 meters tall. It is the smallest type of warship in service in both the Navy and ONI. Propulsion Like other UNSC ships, the Prowler utilizes the standard Deuterium nuclear fusion reactor as its main power plant. For slipspace jumps, the Prowler uses the standard Shawfujikawa Translight Engine to do so. Prowlers also possess several maneuvering thrusters which can also be used to propel the Prowler into a new course to avoid incoming enemy fire. Furthermore due to the installation of Neutron Jammers which prevents the process of Nuclear Fission, all nuclear-based technology and therefore the Friate as well are equipped with Neutrom Jammer Cancellers which will negate the effect of N-Jammers in a small area. Armament Due to the Prowler's primary directive is to remain hidden, Prowlers are not equipped for direct ship-to-ship combat. Instead, the weapons of a Prowler are far more subtle than those used aboard larger UNSC warships. *Stealthed HORNET nuclear mines are the Prowlers primary ordnance. These nuclear mines have a yield of 40 megatons. These are typhically deployed in clusters of five or ten or entire groups up to thirty mines. Due to their stealth design, it is extremely difficult for enemy ships to pick up these mines on their sensors. *Horizon MIRV missiles are the Prowlers secondary armament. The Horizon can be equipped with up to six warheads of various types including both nuclear and conventional warheads. The type of nuclear warhead used aboard the Prowler depends entirely on the nature of the Prowler's mission. *Tactical Laser Systems are installed throughout various locations at the Prowler's hull. These are for anti-missile and anti-aircraft defenses. They can also be used against dropships and the un-shielded hulls of light capital warships. Hull and shielding The Prowler posses only 60 centimeters of Titanium A Battleplate and like any other UNSC ships they are covered with a type of refractive coating which disperses the energy of energy-based weapons when it impacts the hull. Additionally, Prowlers have a matte black stealth ablative coating which effectively makes the Prowler nearly invisible to radar. The addition of the matte black paint scheme increases the Prowlers invisibility as its color matches perfectly with the dark space surrounding it. Future There are plans to introduce an active camouflage system for the Prowlers in reduce the chances of Prowlers being detected in combat. Category:UNSC Navy Ships